Rescue breathing or “mouth-to-mouth resuscitation” is a specific first aid protocol which refers to the delivery of air from a person (the rescuer) into a person who is having difficulty breathing or has stopped breathing altogether. A person who is capable will use their own breath at prescribed intervals to push oxygen into the lungs of the person. Rescue breathing, however, can be difficult to perform properly and requires the rescuer be specially trained in administering it. In addition, because the rescuer and the person are in mouth-to-mouth contact, there may be concerns regarding rescuer safety and contracting infectious diseases. Another method by which a person may receive manual lung ventilation involves use of a device consisting of a ventilation bag attached to a full face mask. Special skills are needed to apply this device properly and to use it effectively, relegating it to the almost exclusive use of medical professionals. Therefore, a simple and easy-to-use device and method suitable for acute manual respiratory resuscitation and lung ventilation are desirable.